Albus Severus Potter
by XIyaX1
Summary: It's a new Era for the Wizarding World, And it welcomes The Boy-Who-Lived's son Albus Severus Potter along with his siblings, his cousins and a new character! (has some OCs)
1. Chapter 1: A New Era

**(A/N): THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND YEAH I STARTED WITH HARRY POTTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I'LL TRY TO SUBMIT THE CHAPTERS FASTER IT MAY HAVE A FEW OCs.**

**ENJOY READING!**

"You okay Al?" the older brother asked his weary younger brother, Albus Severus Potter.

"Huh? Oh uh..yeah just..fine" Albus responded with a shaky voice.

"Bit worried are we?" Rose Weasley their first cousin said while reading a book.

"I just hope we get sorted to the same house" Albus gave a smile then his older brother James Potter II gave him a brotherly head-lock.

"Look I can the school!" Scorpius Malfoy son of Draco Malfoy said looking out of the window

When they reached Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they were aspired by the magnificence the school brought.

"A'right 1st years first!" a man about 11 ft. Tall said swaying the lantern on his hand signalling all 1st years to come out of Hogwarts Express. Albus, James, Rose and Scorpius was at the head of the line. The 11 ft. Giant looked at the kids and smiled brightly.

"Yer' must be 'Arry's sons, yer' little lady must be Ron and 'Ermione's daughter and yer' must be Malfoy's son, Name's Rubeus Hagrid nice to meet yer' best friends with yer' dad and mum." The 11 ft. Giant named Hagrid introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Hagrid. My name's Rose this is Albus, James and Scorpius" Rose said returning a friendly smile.

After the boat ride to the castle grounds the 1st years was grouped infront of the Great Hall's door where a professor in her mid 40's stand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Now, in a few momments you will past through these doors and join your classmates" she said eyeing every student she sees.

After a few minutes the professor opened the doors to the Great Hall and lead the students to the front. The Great Hall was astounishing, 4 long oak tables are placed candles floating above the 4 tables as the students buzz about topics. At the front laid a long table where the staff sat.

"Everyone it's time for the Sorting Ceremony. When your name is called do come up here to be sorted to your houses" The professor said.

"Rose Weasley!" she yelled. Rose walked up shaking then sat down on the stool and the professor placed the Sorting hat on her.

"Oh a Weasley I know where to put you...Gryffindor!" the hat said as the Gryffindor table roared in delight. Rose got up and sat on the table greeting her new house mates.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" the professor shouted again this time it was Scorpuis' turn. He walked to the stool shaking and sat on it as the Sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled as the Slytherin table roared. Scorpius smiled and waved at his friends Rose, James and Albus.

"James Potter the II!" The professor shouted once more. James walked to the front and plopped down on the stool. The professor placed the hat on his head.

"Ah! A Potter! I remember the old days when I sorted your grandfather and your father...the best place for you trouble maker is...Gryffindor!" the hat yelled once again the table of Gryffindor roared.

"Albus Severus Potter" the professor called. The students were silent when they heard the name.

Albus shakingly went to the stool and sat on it shaking he shut his eyes closed thinking of 1 thing.

_"Not Slytherin Not Slytherin please...Not Slytherin"_

"Not Slytherin you say eh? Humhp...just like your father are you sure you don't want to go to Slytherin? I see great things ahead of you boy" The hat said but Albus shut his eyes tighter.

"really don't want Slytherin then..."

**(A/N): WOOT FIRST CLIFF-HANGER or is it? ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I'M PRACTICALLY MAKING SCORPIUS THEIR FRIEND. PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :D REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. Albus was overjoyed.

The Gryffindor roared in delight, The Hufflepuffs was uninterested, Ravenclaw was disapointed and Slytherin was pissed.

Albus joined his brother and cousin to the table and shook hands with almost every Gryffindor at the table.

The Sorting Ceremony went on until every 1st year was Sorted. Then the same professor who sorted them stood in front eyeing the students of Hogwarts.

"Now..before we proceed to the feast I would like to introduce the 1st years to the staff of Hogwarts" she said.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall I am your Headmistress teacher at _transfiguration _and Head of Gryffindoryour teacher for charms will be Professor Filius Flitwick, for Care of Magical Creatures will be Rubeus Hagrid, our Defense Against The Dark Arts will be Cian Ashton, Our Herbology professor will be Neville Longbottom, For the 1st year's flying lessons our Rolanda Hooch, our Devinitions Sybill Trelawney..."

And so on. The feast was started and every student grabbed as much food as they can. James' plate was so full that he needed another one, Rose tried every food that she could reach, Albus was stuffing more mashed potatoes in his mouth and Scorpius almost choked.

The Great Feast was still ongoing but Albus stood up to use the lavatory, a upperclassmen pointed to where it was and Albus thanked him, he went to the lavatory and washed his face then he heard a giggle.

"W-who's there?!" Albus yelled slowly pulling out his wand.

"No need to get violent boy" a squicky voice said.

"W-who are you?! W-what do you want?!" Albus' voice was cracking then he heard the giggle again.

"My names Moarning Murtle I'm a friend of your father..Harry Potter I helped him a lot during his second year here" The ghost of what a 13 year old girl with round glasses floated above Albus as he falls on the ground.

"W-well...w-what do you want from me?" Albus asked

"I just wanted to look at you is that a problem?" Murtle replied with a smile.

"Murtle?" a voice said from afar.

"Oh funs over I'll see you later Albus Severus Potter" Murtle waved and disappeared.

"Oh no..she got away again..hmm? what's a 1st year doing out of the feast?" the girl with brown locks said. She was wearing a Hogwarts robe, she was sorted to Gryffindor.

"H-how about you? Why aren't you at the feast?" Albus shot back the girl giggled.

"I'm playing tag with a girl named Moaning Murtle, seen her around here?" she said staring at Albus' emerald eyes.

"s-she just disappeared..." Albus replied.

"I need to find her see she took something precious to me" The girl responded as she held out a hand for Albus to take which he accepted and hoisted himself up.

"My names Ciarra Ashton Professor Cian Ashton's daughter you are?" she said

"A-Albus Severus Potter..." Albus said.

"So you're the son of Harry Potter eh?" Ciarra gave a smile and Albus went red.

"Potter! Ashton! What are you doing?! Time to go to your houses!" a professor shouted to the two and scattered away.

**(A/N): AND THAT'S CHAPTER 2! CIARRA ASHTON IS ONE OF MY OCs I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE HER!** **WELL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

Ciarra and Albus were walking to their dormitory while discussing a bunch of topics when they didn't realize they were already in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey Al where've you been? Look got some pop tarts for you" James said with a wicked smile.

"who are you with?" Rose asked when she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh this is Ciarra Ashton...she's a 1st year too she didn't attend the feast earlier.." Albus said Ciarra gave a smile.

"Nice to meet you" Ciarra said.

"Ciarra this is Rose and this is my brother James" Albus said pointing to which is whom.

"Nice to meet you Ciarra" Rose said

"Yeah" James added

"We better get to bed class starts tomorrow." Ciarra said as she looked at the Grandfather clock. The rest nodded and went to their dorms.

The next morning Albus was the first to wake up from the boys. He went to the common room to see Ciarra before the bonfire.

"Morning Ciarra." Albus said

"Morning Al..._Incendio." _Ciarra said as she waves her wand to start the fire.

"Bit chilly isn't?" Ciarra added and gave a carefree smile to Albus.

"Yeah..mind if I join you?" Albus said returning a smile.

"Feel free." Ciarra responded as she scooted to the side, Albus joined her and felt the warmth of the fire.

"where did you learn the spells from? I mean charms doesn't start until 10." Albus said

"My father taught me some charms and spells before we went to Hogwarts." Ciarra said

"Could you show me another one?" Albus said Ciarra nodded and took a quill from her bag on the side.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_ Ciarra pointed to the quill and it started floating.

"wicked." Albus responded starring at the feather floating.

"so when does breakfast start?" Albus asked

"6 everyone's suppose to go to the Great Hall." Ciarra responded

"Hey did you ever get your dad's Invisibility Cloak?" Ciarra added

"uhm...no..." Albus shook his head

"Too bad..." Ciarra pouted

"Why'd you ask?"

"I want to explore Hogwarts at night."

"Someone might catch you." Albus chuckled

Ciarra giggled and lightly punched Albus' noggin "that's why there's an Invisibility Cloak it makes you invisible dummy."

The two laughed and hang out by the fire until it was breakfast, they were the first to come to the Great Hall followed by James, Rose and Scorpius.

**(A/N): CHAPTER 3! WELL SCHOOL'S ABOUT TO START SO I CAN'T PUBLISH FASTER ANYMORE NOW..BUT PLEASE BARE WITH ME! I PROMISE TO PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMEHOW! ANYWAYS SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4: Lessons and Trouble!

**(A/N): Yoho! Chapter 4 is up! and it's quite long! Sorry it took a while to publish it! I had a hard time thinking on what would happen next! Anyways! I just realized that I haven't put any disclaimers on the last 3 chapters! How clumsy of me!**

**Ciarra: Why don't you just edit it again?**

**That's right! Ciarra say the disclaimers! please!**

**Ciarra: alright...XIyaX1 does not own Harry Potter, it belongs to Queen J.K. Rowling, All she ever owns is...me?**

**Alright! Chapter 4!**

"Potions first huh? Professor Slughorn..." James said as he looked at the schedule on a piece of parchment, "Hey Rose I heard you're taking extra lessons right?" James added.

"Yep, Dad told me to top-off Scorpius on academics so I'm making him proud." Rose responded with a smile.

"Oh yeah your mum Hermione Weasley was the smartest witch in their batch right?" Ciarra said drinking a mug of pumpkin juice. Rose nodded and stood up carrying her things.

"Well got to go now I have Transfiguration see you later at Flying Lessons." Rose waved and disappeared down the hall.

" her mum's Hermione Weasley right?" Ciarra said

"yep our aunt, why?" James responded.

"hmm..nothing come on potions will start any minute now." Ciarra smiled and gathered her things. Albus and James followed suit.

"Welcome everyone to the wonderful world of potions, My name is professor Slughorn I'll teach you everything you have to know about potions, for our first lesson we'll brew a little potion called "Cure for Boils" now if you turn to page 150 in your Potions book you all may start brewing your potions." Professor Horace Slughorn said as he eyed every student in the room.

"Cure for Boils huh? ….Hey Al pass me six snake fangs." James said to his brother while his eyes were affixed to the book.

"Here." Albus said as he passed the item.

"That's a rear sight James, you're really taking it seriously aren't you?" Albus teased as he watches his brother turn a shade of red.

"Y-y-you do it then smarty pants!" James said awfully loud enough to catch professor Slughorn's attention.

"And to whom may I owe the pleasure of hearing such noises? Mr. Potters." Slughorn said as he walks to the brother's table.

"Sorry Professor.." Albus and James mumbled.

Albus took a glance at Ciarra at the back who gave him a look of both laughter and pity, Albus pouted.

After an hour or so Slughorn noted his students that the time was up, he told them that each pair has to bring their own brewed potion and show them to the class the effect of their work.

"Shall we start with Ms. Ashton and Ms. Finnigan*****'s potion?" Slughorn said as he gestured his hand to the back of the room. Ciarra and her partner stood up and walked to the front, Ciarra was holding a crystal bottle, inside was a green substance that began bubbling*****.

Slughorn took the bottle from Ciarra's hand and gestured to a lone stool at the centre. Sitting on the stool was a miserable frog, sitting lazily, it was covered in boils. The whole class backed slowly from it but Ciarra walked closer pitying the frog.

"One drop should be enough." Slughorn said as he took off the lid of the bottle dripping one lone drop on the frog and backed away.

The whole class watched as the frog realised a gas from itself preventing the view of the whole class of its transformation.

A few seconds later the gas was subsided and revealed a slimy yet boil-free frog, it looked happier now that its boils are gone.

"Perfect work you two! 20 points for Gryffindor!" Slughorn said as he patted his hand on the two's heads. The two went back to their seats and celebrated with a high-five.

"Alright…Mr. Potters I'd like to try your potion." Slughorn said appearing in front of the two brothers again giving a care-free smile.

Albus and James stood up and went to the front, Slughorn took the bottle from Albus' grasp. Slughorn walked to the frog again, swayed his wand and poured a drop on the frog, again it realised an emitting gas but this time it was a orange gas.

Everybody laughed when the frog's view can be seen, it turned orange.

"Well..can't say I'm disappointed or amused Mr. Potters but it seems you failed on brewing a proper Cure For Boil potion, 10 points from Gryffindor!" Slughorn said as Albus and James retreated slumping.

Potions ended and the three headed out at the court for Madam Hooch's flying lessons there they met Rose who was reading yet another book.

"Hey Rose! How was Transfiguration?" James asked

"Professor McGonagall awarded me with 30 points for successfully turning a piece of paper into a bird." Rose said. "How was potions?" She added.

"Finnigan and I got awarded with 20 points for brewing a perfect Cure for Boils, while Al and James got awarded with minus 10 points." Ciarra replied

"It wasn't MY fault James added too much snake fangs!" Albus argued.

"Oh so are you saying it's MY fault?! Who was the one to told me to add more crushed snake fangs into the cauldron?!" James argues, the two glared at each other until a whistle was heard. Every student took their glance at where've it come from. Their standing on the middle was Madam Hooch.

"Alright Pansies! Get to your brooms!" she said.

Everyone gathered and stood beside's a broomsticks on the ground.

"I'll teach you all how to fly! Now hold out your right arm and yell 'Up!' so you can grasp the broomsticks." Madam Hooch said before she whistled on her whistle giving the signal.

"Up!" Ciarra yelled, the broomstick answered by flying to Ciarra's hand so she can hold it.

"well done Ms. Ashton!" Madam Hooch said as she returns her gaze onto the other students who were yelling 'Up!' over and over again.

"Up!" Rose yelled, the broomstick responded but didn't land on her hand instead it hit her on the forehead. James laughed at this as Rose gave him daggers.

"Up!" Albus yelled for the 2nd time, His broomstick answered and jumped onto Albus' hand. He glanced at Ciarra who gave him a thumbs up.

"Up!" James yelled for the 6th time, finally the broomstick answered.

Everyone was having a hard time, other were yelling the same word for more than twenty times now, until finally all students has a hold on their broomsticks.

"Now mount your brooms and yell 'Fly'," Madam Hooch said as she gave another whistle.

"Fly!" Ciarra, Albus, James and Rose said in unison making them float an inch off the ground.

"Great work you four! Go on! Fly around!" Madam Hooch said as she gave them a smile, Ciarra went first making 2 loops as she flies around her classmates, James followed racing with Ciarra.

"Wuah!" yelled a student, everyone turned to who was screaming, it appears that one of the students fell off their broomsticks and broke their ankle.

"Everyone off their broomsticks as I take this one to the Hospital Wing, if I see flying straight to McGonagall!" Madam Hooch said as she helps the injured student to the Hospital Wing.

"Who fell?" Scorpius was the first to subdue the silence, everyone shrugged as they started to chat.

The long day ended when the four went to the Great Hall for supper. all looked really tired, James could faint any minute now.

"What a tiring day! We already got Homework on the second day!" James complained.

"does your father love giving out homework all the time?" Albus asked Ciarra.

"I..can't say does it count that he made me do an essay about DADA?" Ciarra replied as she got up attempting to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"bathroom at the dungeons I need to deal something with a certain ghost.." Ciarra said as she disappeared from the hall.

A few minutes passed Ciarra hasn't returned, Albus made a mental note to gather some food for her in case she doesn't get back after supper.

Everyone was enjoying until someone came running in to the hall, everyone turned their gazes to the man who came running.

It was a man who had hunched shoulders and a hunchback. He had a horrible, pouchy and pasty face and bulging pale eyes, along with sunken, veined cheeks. He had thin grey hair and quivery jaws. He was being followed by a Maine Coon*****.

"T-Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" the man yelled as he ran up to McGonagall, every student started screaming.

**(A/N): Another Cliff hanger! sorry for the long wait! it was hard to get everything labeled! **

**1st * - Yeah...Ms. Finnigan..I ran out of names so I was like 'Seamus' daughter?' LOL**

**2nd* - I don't know what color Cure for Boils presents if you brew it correctly..**

**3rd * - Base on my research is a Maine Coon (or so was she played in the movie)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 4! Please wait a little longer for the next chapter!**

**I'm currently busy with my Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica fanfiction**

**Be sure to read them when I've publish :)**

**Accio Reviews? please ?**


	5. Chapter 5: To The Rescue!

**(A/N): SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAD TO GET READY SCHOOL'S STARTING TOMORROW I DON'T KNOW WHEN I CAN POST A NEW CHAPTER THOUGH...MAYBE AFTER 45 MINUTES? I DON'T KNOW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS HERE I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

**ANYWAYS! CHAPTER 5! :D**

"What?! Students! To your common rooms! I'll have the staff guide the Slytherin house until they are safe in their house! Prefects!" McGonagall yelled as everybody stood up and hurried along.

Everyone got back to their houses, all looked terrified.

"What do you think the teachers are doing now?" Rose asked as she shakes in fear.

"P-probably finding the troll…." Albus stuttered. The door slammed open and a man with golden hair came, he was looking worried and terrified, he wore violet dress robes, brown boots, he had his wand in his hand.

"C-Ciarra…? W-where's Ciarra?!" he cried looking at every inch of the Gryffindor Common Room, he was shaking.

"It's Professor Ashton.." mumbled a student.

"P-please! Tell me Ciarra is safe!" Cian Ashton cried as he searches for her daughter. His eyes fell upon Albus, James and Rose.

"Y-you're her friends right?! W-where is she?! W-where's my daughter?!" Ashton said to the trio.

"S-she said she was going into the dungeons but we don't know where e-exactly…" Rose answered.

"Ciarra!" He screamed as he exits the room.

"Come on, Ciarra needs our help!" Albus said to his brother and cousin.

"Are you kidding?! How can a couple of first years defeat a troll?!" James yelled.

"Your friend is in mortal danger! She might even die there! Think of it James! What if _I _was the one in the dungeons?!" Albus argued, James stood quiet for a moment and stood up.

"Come on let's save Ciarra!" He said, Albus grinned.

"but first, we don't want the prefect to catch us come on…" James whispered as he leads Rose and Albus to the boy's dorm.

"What are you crazy?! I'm not going to the boy's dorm!" Rose said looking red as a tomato.

"fine stay here until we come back, keep the others busy while we go rescue Ciarra." James said.

"F-fine! If she comes back with a single scratch I'll use Jiggly legs on both of you for a month!" Rose cried as she goes down the stairs.

"For a month?!" Albus spoke.

"Come on Al." James said as he leads his brother to his trunk.

"This is called The Marauder's Map, I took it from dad's desk, it used to belong to The Marauders, We can see secret passages of the school, people who are walking around, pretty nifty for an escape eh?" James smirked.

"Does dad know about you taking it from his desk?!" Albus said.

"No….Ow!" James replied as Albus punched his arm.

"I'm going to tell dad." Albus gave him a glare.

"Let's just save Ciarra." James rolled his eyes.

The boys went to the secret passage that leads to the dungeons, when they got there they tried finding Ciarra in all places, they almost got caught by some teachers.

"We've checked the dungeons the Troll's gone." McGonagall said to the teachers, they nodded and walked away. When they left the dungeons a scream was heard.

"That must be Ciarra!" Albus said, the brothers followed the scream, they stumbled upon the girl's lavatory door which was completely destroyed.

"Ciarra!" Albus cried as he went it, James followed.

Albus and James stopped in their tracks when they saw a 15 ft tall troll, it had a club in his hands, it's colour is green, it was wearing a fur vest and a fur skirt.

Albus' eyes fell upon a girl with blonde locks who was cowering behind a broken stall door.

"Albus! James! Watch out!" Ciarra cried as the troll turns around to attack at James and Albus.

"Stupefy!" James yelled as he took his wand out, the troll was hit.

"Alright!" Albus cheered. As he took his wand out. The troll was able to stand again. Albus pointed his wand at the chandelier of candles above the troll.

"Incendio!" Albus yelled as fire went out at the tip of his wand, hitting the rope that allowed the chandelier to hang, the chandelier fell on the Troll's head causing him to faint, Ciarra stared at the sleeping troll and ran to Albus and James, hugging them.

"What's going on- Oh dear me!" Cried Professor McGonagall accompanied by professor Slughorn, Hagrid and Ashton.

"Wha' happened?!" Hagrid cried looking at the children then at the troll.

"A-are you children okay?!" Slughorn asked the trio who was holding each other for dear life.

"Ciarra! Ciarra! Oh my angel's okay! Oh Ciarra!" Ashton cried as he took Ciarra in his arms.

"Father!" Ciarra tightened her grip on her father's back.

"Why in earth are you three out of your dorms?! 50 points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall yelled.

"But also….40 points to Gryffindor for sheer dumb luck." McGonagall smiled at them who looked a bit relieved.

"Thank you..Thank you for saving my dear one from danger…Albus…James." Ashton said still holding his daughter.

"She's our friend after all…we all look after each other right Al?" James said grinning.

"Yeah..we stick together." Albus smiled.

"I owe you both a lot!" Ciarra said as tears formed in her eyes, she hugged them both who went red.

"Professor Ashton could you accompany the three to their common room?" McGonagall asked.

"Certainly Head Mistress." Ashton replied.

They arrived at the Gryffindor common room.

"Well then I shall see you all tomorrow, come along Ciarra." Ashton said.

"H-huh?" Ciarra stared at her father.

"After that frightful event I can't let you sleep in a bed all alone, I'm not going to allow nightmares come into your wonderful dreams, you're sleeping with me young lady." Ashton smiled.

"Okay! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Ciarra giggled as she took his father's hand and waved at the brothers.

**(A/N): I DECIDED SOME FATHER-DAUGHTER SCENE CUZ FATHER'S DAY IS COMING SOON SO YEAH! I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 5!**

**WELL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEWS WOULD MAKE ME SMILE PLEASE :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Wrist

**(A/N): HELLO DEAR READERS! I MISS YOU ALL~! ANYWAYS! I'M SO HAPPY MY MOTHER ALLOWED ME TO USE THE LAPTOP FOR TODAY ONLY SO I CAN POST CHAPTERS! YOU KNOW WHAT? SCHOOL SUCKS! I DON'T KNOW ANYONE OF THEM NEW CLASSMATES! I'M ALL ALONE *sob* BUT! I'M HAPPY TO SEE THAT I CAN POST CHAPTERS AGAIN! ENJOY CHAPTER 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY SIMPLY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

The next day everyone was buzzing about the incident that happened last night, how James and Albus heroic-ly saved Ciarra and How Ciarra became a cowered even though she's a DADA teacher's daughter. Rose was hugging Ciarra the whole day crying on how worried she was.

"Rose I'm okay! If it weren't for Al and James I would have been dead by now!" Ciarra comforted her sobbing friend.

"Ciarra! Your wrist!" James said as he stared at Ciarra's right wrist which was dripping blood.

"O-oh..it's bleeding..Would you guys accompany me to the Hospital Wing?" Ciarra said the three nodded.

"Here." Albus said as he wraps a napkin around Ciarra bleeding wrist.

"Thanks." Ciarra smiled.

They arrived at the hospital wing and went to Madam Pomfrey who was restacking countless of medicines and herbs.

"Madam Pomfrey…Could you take a look at my wrist?" Ciarra called the nurse.

"Dear me child! What happened?" she said.

"Friction-burn I guess? It was really red last night." Ciarra answered looking at the red napkin tied around her bleeding wrist.

"come along now I'll get it fixed, why don't you children help yourselves to some pumpkin juice while I treat this girl's wounds." Madam Pomfrey told the three as she gestured Ciarra to a bed and closed the curtains around it.

A few minutes later Ciarra came out of the curtained bed with her wrist wrapped in a fresh and clean bandage.

"Wow..it looks like it didn't bleed at all!" James said.

"Well what did you expect? Pumpkin Juice? Now off to your classes." Madam Pomfrey said.

**(A/N): HERP SHORT CHAPTER I'M SORRY! I'M DOING MY BEST TO COME UP WITH A STORY FOR THIS SERIES, I HOPE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS! SEE YOU~ CIAO! MUAH! 3**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVELY DEARY :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Mail Time!

**(A/N): OH MY SORCERER! HOW LONG WAS I GONE?! OH MY I'M SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING!**

**I WAS SO BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND **

**DON'T USE THE KILLING CURSE ON ME! A I'M SO SORRY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN CIARRA, PROF. ASHTON AND LYNX**

**CHAPTER 7: MAIL TIME!**

A few months has passed since the Troll Incident and it was now December, everyone was excited for Christmas and the Holidays.

"You're all going home for Christmas right?" one day Ciarra asked her three friends.

"Yeah, Us Weasleys and Potters celebrate Christmas together, sometimes Uncle Harry invites the Malfoys too, but I heard they'll be going to Paris this Holidays." Rose replied.

"What about you and your mum and dad?" James asked.

"Oh I only get to celebrate with my family seldom..My father is always busy during this times of year, sometimes he can't get home for Christmas, so I celebrate by myself." Ciarra said as she looks at the ground.

"what about your mum?" Albus said.

"M-my mum's….." Ciarra cut herself.

"She's what?" James urged her to continue.

"She's…gone…She was murdered…by a Death Eater.." Ciarra said.

"S-sorry…" James apologized, Ciarra gave him a sad smile.

"Death Eater? Ones who follow Voldemort right?" Albus said, Ciarra nodded.

"My mum and father are Aurors, they were chasing after a Death Eater after he killed three people, My father was knocked out cold while that Death Eater tortured my mum until every nook and cranny of her body was broken..then.." Ciarra was in tears now.

"I-it's alright you don't need to continue! We understand completely now, we're sorry we made you remember something so horrible." Rose said as she comforts Ciarra who was sobbing quietly. Ciarra stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom…Rose..Come with me…please?" Ciarra asked. After the troll event Ciarra was afraid of going to the bathroom by herself.

Rose nodded and left with Ciarra leaving the brothers alone.

"Now talk, where the bloody hell did you get that map?" Albus glared at his brother.

"I told you I got it from dad's desk, what's your problem?" James answered with his smug grin.

Before Albus could talk a heard of owls came with letters and packages, they dropped their carryings to students.

"Mail time!" James yelled looking at the owls. One owl gave James a package and gave Albus a letter and package.

"Sweet! Mum's homemade Honey tarts!" James said as he took a bite.

"Hey James look a letter for us.." Albus said as he opened the mail.

"Well what are you waiting for? Read it!" James said as he eats more of the Honey Tarts that was brought to him.

"_Dear Albus and James,_

_ How are you two and Rose doing? Ginny and Lily misses you both, I miss you two also. Are you studying well? Did you try out for the Quidditch Team? We can't wait to see you home. We're celebrating Christmas with the Weasleys this year, We'll pick you up once you get back to King's Cross Station okay? _

_For Albus:_

_ How are things doing for you pal? I hope you made many friends, remember the things I taught you okay? If you ever get in trouble you know the professors and your brother is always there for you mostly Hagrid._

_For James:_

_ I better not be getting complaints from the teachers of Hogwarts about you using fireworks from the Weasley's Joke Shop, also I know you were the one who stole the Marauders Map, Keep it. It was suppose to be your Christmas gift but oh well. _

_Your mother and I are proud of you both about hearing how you saved a girl from being attacked by a troll. Your mother almost fainted when we heard it from McGonagall. Now you two behave alright?_

_ Happy Holidays, _

_ Your Family"_

"Sweet! I get to keep the map!" James cried.

"whatever, oh look the girls are back." Albus said.

"We're back! Did the mail come?" Rose asked, Albus and James nodded.

"What'd you get Rose?" Ciarra asked.

"Crookshanks!" Rose jumped in joy as she hugs the orange cat.

"Crookshanks? You mean your mum's cat?" Albus said, Rose nodded.

"Oh Crookshanks does this mean you're mine now?" Rose said as she reads the letter she got.

"Well?" James said.

"I get to keep Crookshanks!" Rose grinned.

"What about you Ciarra?" Albus said.

"Hmm..I don't know…ah! Lynx!" Ciarra grinned when she saw a black cat entering the Common Room with a parcel on its back.

"Your cat?" Rose said still holding Crookshanks.

"Yeah, Father got it for my 5th birthday, come here Lynx what do you have for me boy?" Ciarra said as the cat dropped the parcel. Ciarra reached for it.

"What did you get?" James asked.

"A….stone…" Ciarra said bluntly taking the parcel's contains, She took out a small green stone.

"Who gave it?"

"It doesn't say…Lynx get my necklace please?" Ciarra said to her cat who went to her trunk to get the necklace. He came back holding something in his mouth. He gave it to Ciarra, who placed the stone in her necklace.

"It's a pretty stone might as well make it an Amulet." She smiled as she caressed Lynx's back while it purred.

"Let's get to class shall we?" Rose said as she gathers her things and disappear down the hall, followed by Ciarra, Albus and James.

**(A/N): WELL? WAS THAT WORTH IT FOR THE ABSENCE? NO? OKAY...T.T I PROMISE I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**REVIEWS WILL ENCOURAGE ME PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas?

**(A/N): BEEN A WHILE NOW, MERLIN'S BEARD, I FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE. SO YEAH...SORRY...*sulk***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**ENJOY~**

"It's almost time for the holidays, I can't wait to taste mum's homemade cooking!" said James.

"It's a shame my family can't celebrate the holidays with you all." Scorpius gave a somewhat sad smile.

"oh it's alright, there's always next year right?" Rose said as she playfully played with Scorpius' hair with the tip of her wand.

"Hey everyone.." came upon a tired voice, everyone glanced to the direction where the voice came from. It revealed a blonde girl, Ciarra, she was wearing the winter cloaks, her scarf wasn't properly wrapped around her neck, tired eyes with heavy bags under them, her face was pale and she looked like she was about to drop and sleep on the floor.

"What happened to you?! Did you like forgot how to sleep or something?!" James said, looking up at the dead-like girl before the group. Ciarra yawned in response.

"Oh..hey Scorpius, didn't see you there chap, sorry.." Ciarra gave out a tired smile.

"Oh it's fine, it's nice to see you again Ciarra." Scorpius smiled; Ciarra nodded.

"When did you two meet? Come on! Fill us on the details!" Albus remarked.

"Well…after the troll incident, some Slytherins teased me so much I felt like using the Draught of the Living Dead Potion, One Slytherin, though I think it was Micheal Lampski, threw books behind my back, a bunch of Slytherin girls were making fun of me saying 'oh what a disgrace! To be such a coward of a mountain troll even though she's a daughter of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher! Professor Ashton should be ashamed!'" Ciarra said dramatically before continuing. "This one boy named Andrei Larok was also insulting me and throwing things at me. After Herbology he threw some soil on my face, ack…I can still taste the dreaded manure…gross.." Then James handed a spear mint gum. "Thanks." Ciarra chewed on it for a minute and continued. "Then before Lampski could throw a book at me, Scorpius here put a stop to 'em, 'Haven't you have the slightest shame on hitting a girl?'" Then Scorpius' ears turned red as his face.

"That was probably it! Right Scorpy?" Ciarra smiled.

"S-Scorpy…?"

"So about your holidays Ciarra.." Rose grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Your father can't celebrate it with you correct?" James rose to his seat.

"Uh-huh…"

"We've decided.." Albus smirked, making Ciarra uncomfortable.

"w-what is it..?" Ciarra stuttered.

"You're spending it with us!" the trio said in unison. Scorpius watched in delight.

"…..excuse me?"

"We've asked dad about it and he's delighted!" James laughed.

"Dad…? Y-you mean…! H-Harry Potter?!" Ciarra shrieked which cost unwanted attention.

"Shh..Ciarra you're dragging too much attention!" Then Rose yanked the blonde back to her seat.

"S-sorry..I..I…t-to meet Harry Potter….I-I…ACHOO!"

"You should've fixed your scarf first." Ablus then sat next to Ciarra and adjusted the scarf that was about to fall on her shoulders, Ciarra blushed and looked away. After Albus fixed her scarf he caught a glimpse of Ciarra staring into his eyes, this caused the brunette to blush.

"Ahem…w-well anyway why the bloody hell are you drop-dead tired?" Albus looked away, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"A-ah…well, I helped father with his paperwork last night, I slept at 3 actually…" Ciarra smiled.

"Come on, let's all go inside I could go for a cup of hot cocoa." James said as he stood up and dragged Ciarra back to the castle, the others followed.

**(A/N): YEAH CHRISTMAS! I AM EXCITED! AND LET'S ALL WELCOME BACK SCORPY~**

**SCORPIUS: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!**

**CIARRA: AWW...BUT IT'S CUTE! RIGHT ROSE?**

**ROSE: *blush* W-well...**

**(A): AH! OHHHH~~ I SEE A PAIRING UP AHEAD!**

**ALBUS: HAS ANYONE SEEN JAMES AROUND?**

**(A): PROBABLY WANDERING AROUND THE FORBIDDEN CORRIDORS AL DEAR.**

**ALBUS: OH I SWEAR I'LL...*walks away***

**CIARRA: AH! AL WAIT! *runs off***

**(A): REASONS I HAVEN'T POSTED ANY NEW CHAPTERS : WRITER'S BLOCK. THAT'S IT YEAH, WELL AS YOU CAN SEE I HAVE POSTED 2 STORIES, BOTH OF COURSE HETALIA, AN USUK FANFIC AND A GERITA FANFIC. I'M WILLING TO DO REQUESTS FOR HETALIA FANFICS SO IF YOU WANT PLEASE PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW ON MY HETALIA FANFICS!**

**R&R~**

**CIAO~**


End file.
